No mercy
by Heartbug
Summary: Klaroline fic: Caroline Forbes had lost it all. Her family and the love of her life. Even her sanity. She swore to never love again. She swore to herself "The Original" team would pay for all the pain that had destroyed her heart, shutting off the light within her. From this moment on, Caroline vowed to kill mercilessly. She would have no regrets.


**New Story: Klaroline.  
**

**This will not interfere with my other stories, don't worry :) **

**Go on and read, do tell what you think and if you're interested!**

* * *

Beautiful music. Gorgeous paintings. Exquisite appetizers. Breathtaking decorations. Enormous chandeliers. Bright colors. Sweet odors. Warm temperature.

Everything was perfect.

All was good and all was ready.

The blonde smiled to herself and let her index finger trace the outline of her gold, heart-shaped, necklace.

"Hmmmm." She smiled, as she peeked her head out of her room and onto the wedding reception.

"Day dreaming again, are we not?" Someone whispered.

Caroline tilted her head to the left and smiled, "Bonnie." She smiled warmly.

"It's almost time. Isn't it?" Bonnie smiled, holding her friend's hand.

"I can't wait to marry him."

"Neither can he." Bonnie smiled. "Tyler loves you more than life itself."

Caroline Forbes, soon to be Lockwood, was ready to be married. Her excitement filled her lungs and twisted her heart, giving her butterflies. Her tears peeked and she breathed deeply to cover them.

"No crying." Caroline commented. "I am marrying the man of my dreams."

"You are." Bonnie assured her. "Shall we go?" The dark haired extended her arm forward.

Bonnie would be walking her best friend down the aisle, considering that both of Caroline's parents were dead. The Forbes had passed away two Junes ago, in a plane accident. Caroline shuddered at the memory. It had been two years ago, but it was still fresh in her heart. She pushed the thoughts away and smiled as she walked down the aisle, listening to the guests gasping and clapping silently, tearing up.

Bonnie looked to her right and smiled at Caroline, whom was already crying, her makeup still intact. The dark girl with long hair couldn't help her own tears from streaming. She longed for the day where she could marry the man of her own dreams, Jeremy. But Jeremy had left her. He had left her for Anna, his secretary. After Bonnie had found out she could not have babies, Jeremy had left without a proper goodbye: there was only a note and some extra money to pay the rent.

Bonnie pushed the thought aside and looked out the crowd, spotting some familiar faces. There were Matt, Damon, Stefan and Katherine, high school friends. She missed Elena's face, of course, her dead friend. Bonnie winked at Damon and knew he was thinking of the brunette as well. Elena had been Damon's long time girlfriend, but she had died a couple years ago. She had been shot.

Bonnie pushed away the thought and concentrated on her blonde friend. Now was the time to support Caroline and Tyler. The couple had been together since High School, through the ups and downs they had made it. They had made it here.

Marriage: the most sacred vow.

Caroline almost sobbed as Bonnie handed her over to Tyler, her first love.

She smiled as Bonnie positioned herself with the bridesmaids, taking her spot as maid of honor.

"We are gathered here today..." The old pastor spoke loud and clear, his voice ringing through the room with echoes. There had to be a thousand people in the room, but to Caroline, there was only one: Tyler.

She could remember planning this moment since she had been a child. She remembered planning her wedding, wearing her princess bride dress, vowing her love for a prince.

Caroline smiled as Tyler placed a silver band on her finger. She sighed and did the same, smiling as a tear escaped Tyler's eyes.

"Do you Mr. Lockwood, accept Ms. Forbes as your beloved wife? to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" The pastor questioned.

"I do." Tyler smiled, watching as Caroline almost squealed.

As the pastor began to ask Caroline the same question, a loud gun shot was heard.

The guest roared and people screamed, getting up from their seats at the sight.

Caroline's soul almost escaped her body. She shrieked and yelled to call an ambulance, staring at Tyler's body beneath her.

Her white dress was stained with the red blood oozing from Tyler's chest.

"No! No..." She shook her head, holding his hand, adding pressure to the wound as people ran to and fro. "What is this? No, don't leave me please." She begged as Tyler lost more and more blood.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen circled the couple, crying at the scene before them.

"The Originals." Tyler chuckled, staring deep into Caroline's eyes, taking his last breath.

"TYLER! NO!" Caroline kicked and yelled, punching his chest.

She cried hysterically. This was worse than a nightmare. Worse than anything she could imagine.

Bonnie tried to soother her, but nothing worked.

Caroline clung herself to his dead body, her sobs loud and clear, echoing throughout the room as the guest cried along. "I have nobody now." She whispered in his ear, "Don't leave me. You...you can't." Her tears fell freely from her face.

His last words echoed through her brain: "The Originals."

It wasn't an "I love you," it was something else.

"Why, why?" Caroline sobbed. "Why me?" She sobbed louder as Bonnie took her hand and buried Caroline's face in her chest, watching as paramedics arrived at the scene - a little too late.

Caroline looked at Tyler's friends, Damon and Stefan, the two seemed angry, no tears covered their eyes.

Caroline looked away and prayed to the earth to swallow her alive.

* * *

"Is she calm now?" Damon asked, a glass of bourbon in his hands.

"She just lost the man she loves, Damon. Of course she's not calm." Bonnie scoffed, irritation pouring through her veins.

"Bonnie, we have to tell her." Stefan added, sitting next to his brother.

The trio sat at Caroline and Tyler's small apartment.

After what had happened at the wedding, Caroline had been taken back to her home with her friends.

Katherine and a few other guests were left behind to deal with everything else.

"We can't tell her right now. She's devastated. It would be too much of a shock for her." Bonnie whispered, her hands running through her hair.

"We know who killed him. We need to tell her." Damon murmured, downing the bourbon.

"What?" They heard a small gasp as Caroline entered the living room, her eyes puffy and her hair a mess.

She wore one of Tyler's university shirts and his flannel sweatpants.

"We have to tell the police." Caroline felt as if the air had been punched out of her lungs. "How do you know? What do you mean you know?"

"Caroline, can you please sit down." Bonnie sighed. "We need to have a serious talk."

Caroline sat next to Bonnie, watching the trio pace back and forth in her apartment.

"Who did it? Who ki- killed him?" Caroline whispered.

"The same organization that killed your parents, putting a bomb in the plane they were flying." Damon spat out, breaking the glass of liquor in his hands. "The same organization that shot Elena when she was visiting her aunt's tomb."

Caroline's mouth dropped, her heart had just been demolished.

"What are you talking about?" She cried out, tears covering her face.

"The Originals." Bonnie continued. "A British Organization of spies - a trained killing team."

Caroline didn't understand.

"Caroline, your parents were in charge of an organization like that as well, here, The Council." Stefan began.

Caroline's heart felt as if it had stopped.

"You parents never told you anything because they didn't want that type of life for you. Elena, Damon, Katherine, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy...Tyler... and some more are part of the organization your parents ran. It's a hard life. You have to sleep with one eye open every night. The Originals and The Council have been enemies for a very long time, ever since The Council was assigned a mission that took place in the Amazon rainforest. When the team was there, we had no idea that The Originals had been assigned the same mission. We confused the enemies with the allies and ended up shooting and killing a young boy, Henrik Mikaelson. He was the youngest member of the Originals, a team of siblings. Ever since we made that mistake, The Originals have sought revenge in every possible way."

Caroline nodded, everything started to make more sense now.

Why her parents were gone so often. Why her friends always seemed so protective over each other. Why Tyler always seemed to go on long "business" trips. All The Council meetings she wasn't allowed to attend. It all made perfect sense, yet...it didn't.

"Why are you telling me now?" Her voice shook with anger.

"Because they might be coming after you now." Bonnie silently whispered.

"They want us all dead."

"Who shot Henrik?" Caroline asked.

Damon, Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other in awe. She was taking this better than they thought.

"We don't know which council member did it. It all happened so fast." Stefan mumbled.

"Why do you ask?" Damon wondered.

"Why would they want to kill us all, if they could just kill that person?" Caroline explained, her mind about to explode.

_Please, let it all be a nightmare_. She pleaded.

"They are as uncertain as we are of which member shot the young boy. That's why they want us all dead." Stefan added.

"They killed my parents. They killed my best friend, and now they take away my only hope." Caroline whispered, her eyes turning red from anger. "I want them dead as much as they want you dead." She stood up, shooting daggers at the trio. "I want to be part of The Council. I will be trained. I will be given every little piece of information." She yelled off the top of her lungs, "And I will kill each and everyone of them." Caroline cried, kicking and throwing things around the room.

Bonnie, Damon and Stefan nodded silently. They couldn't deny her this wish. Specially now when things had gone too far.

"You won't be doing this alone. The Original team will pay." Damon growled.

"We'll start your training after Tyler's funeral." Bonnie whispered.

"No!" Caroline yelled. "We start tomorrow."

Caroline Forbes had lost it all. Her family and the love of her life. Even her sanity. From this moment on, she swore to never love again. And she swore to herself that The Original team would pay for all the pain that had destroyed her heart, shutting off the light within her. From this moment on, Caroline vowed to kill mercilessly.

* * *

**So, what do you all think?  
**

**Yes? No? Go to hell?  
Please tell me what you think of this? Are you as excited as I am for this!? :)  
**

**Look at the cute review button down there!**


End file.
